Please look at me
by sailorroxy
Summary: Kyoko’s eyes fluttered for a brief second then she closed them one last time. Sho stood up and looked at his wife and he started to cry. She couldn’t be dead she just couldn’t. major character death shoxkyoko sho's pov


This will be the first installment of my songfic oneshot series

This will be the first installment of my songfic oneshot series! Most of the stories will be from other manga and anime but there will be two Skip Beat! Stories in this series. I hope you will support me as I write them.

Also advice on what I should put in future stories would be greatly appreciated and I promise to consider all ideas and if I use you idea I promise to give you credit! If it helps to give you ideas, the manga and anime I will be using are Naruto, Tokyo Mew Mew, Fruits Basket, Skip Beat!, Ouran High School Host Club and maybe some others.

The way write my stories most of the time is if, in the song, the singer is a guy, the story will be in a guy's point of view. I hope that is enough information.

My other Skip Beat! Story It shouldn't have happened is on a hiatus currently as I have lost all inspiration, so I am sorry.

000

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT! OR THE SONG "**Wherever You Will Go" The manga belongs to Yoshiki Nakamura and the song belongs to The Calling! But I do own Kazuki and Megumi **

**Warning Major Character Death and major OCCNess! Sho's POV!**** (****Song lyrics in bold and italic.) **

**P.s. I suggest that you listen to the song as you read the story. **

**P.p.s. I kind have had Sho write this song for Kyoko. **

**Also the song 'Real to Me' by**Brian McFadden I think you should listen to it. I don't own that song either I just want you to know!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"So lately, been wondering"

Kyoko-Chan do you understand what you were doing to yourself? When all you did was worry about me and never yourself?

I worried about you but my dickweed self wouldn't allow myself to show you.

I wish I had…

...Maybe things in our lives would have ended up differently if only I had made different choices. Stating with the one that set everything into motion.

That one bullshit question.

"I am going to Tokyo. Will you come with me?"

I can't tell you how much I had hoped you would say 'No'. That you would say 'It's to soon to go Sho-Chan we need to plan this out we can't go blind into this!'

I had hoped you would show some backbone but of course, as I said before, I'm a dickweed, and I said nothing. But you did it with the most pure smile in the world, and you said 'Yes'.

Then we were off to Tokyo and all of a sudden you were working two jobs and we were living in a really expensive apartment. I couldn't stand to see you like this…so the dickweed that I was stayed frequently at my manager, Shoko's, place.

Don't give me that look! I swear I only ever slept on her hide away bed! And no, she did not sleep on the hide away bed!

But as my fame and popularity grew and my first tour came, a new, very nagging, question came.

"_**Who will be there to take my place?"**_

Who would come along and take advantage of you when I was not there to protect you? Like when we where in school and the bitchy girls would play cruel practical jokes on you. I would have done something but once again I proved myself to be a dickweed.

I wanted you to come to me and tell me they were doing something to you. Or better yet call them on it. But when we were in Tokyo, you had someone else taking advantage of you. I was taking advantage of you by never saying what I should have.

You were fifteen and working two jobs to pay the rent to an apartment that we didn't really need. We could have moved into a less expensive apartment that didn't cost as much. I just never wanted to you to work that hard. You made me worry. With that coming up I just kept thinking, _**"When I'm gone you'll need love"…**_

And so I made one of the best and worst decisions of my life, "_**To light the shadows on your face".**_

I know I've been told by a number of people, Ren, Kanae, Maria, they have all told me that when I am not around you get sort of depressed. I knew it then that that was when I felt I had to do it. I also knew that only seeing me and hearing my voice could pull you out of it.

"_**If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all"**_

So I planned and plotted against you. Little things at first, like little rude remarks, things like that. And again I prayed that maybe you wouldn't stand for it and tell me to shut my fucking mouth. That it would be enough and I wouldn't have to do THAT. The big one, the one I knew would break you in to a thousand pieces.

A thousand pieces that no one would be able to put back together.

"_**Then between the sand and stone"**_

Then one day I got up, went to work and I knew that today had to be the day I did it; the day I broke you. The events of the night before seemed to prove it to me. I had come home under the guise of grabbing some fresh cloths. In all actuality I wanted to come and check on you. I tried to do this frequently but my schedule wouldn't allow it as much as I would have liked. But low and behold you were not home you were _working!_ Do you know how dangerous that was? It was 10:30 at night you should not have been at working. You should have been at home watching TV, knitting or better yet sleeping!

Did you even know what some fucking asshole could or would have done to you if they had seen you? What's worse was that you didn't come home for another half hour. You busted through the door I had about jumped out of my skin.

I yelled at you instead.

My dickweed self wouldn't allow you to know that I was there to check on you, so I acted like I was only there to get some clothes. Then you used the weapon; you pulled out pudding. Yum! Pudding is the best and what made it even better was that you gave it to me. Then you started to talk about one of your coworkers at one of your zillion jobs. You started saying how she went from _his_ fan to mine. Even though I acted like I did, I really didn't care. I would have rather heard about how you were doing and if there was anything you needed.

You never said anything about you, why was I the only one of importance? Stop giving me that look I know you don't believe me but I am not lying to you!

But than he came on to the TV and you said random things to cheer me up. I left angrily.

Why was I mad? I don't know. Maybe it was the sinking feeling I had that soon I would hurt you beyond the point of return.

"Could you make it on your own?"

As I drove to work I called Shoko and made it clear that we had to do it. I left her to make the plans that were needed. I already knew my part. The plan was simple I called your work to made an order and made sure you were the one who delivered it, and get the security guards to tell me when you got here so, as you opened the door I was supposed to lie my ass off. I hope you know I didn't mean it.

You got angry and threw the food at me and swore revenge. It hurt to see that look on your face. But I taunted you one last time. I told you to join the business if you wanted revenge. What you didn't know and still don't know is when you left I cried. How could you not believe me? I am trying my hardest not to cry now!

And that's how it was you joined LME and worked your way up from the bottom. Whenever we would run into each other it was a battle zone ranging from badminton in chicken suites to yelling at each other. It's still like that except now when something like that happens I end up sleeping on the couch like that one song…what is it called? "The man song?" Did I ever tell you about the song I started to write about that time? I only ever thought up a couple of lines.

"_**If I could, then I would I'll go wherever you will go. Way up high or down low I'll go wherever you will go."**_

As time went on I knew there was no way in dickweed hell could I ever hope to forget you. You were everywhere; in commercials, _**my**_ promo clip…you looked stunning in that angel costume. I actually have to confess; my ego likes to believe it's because of my promo clip.

"And maybe, I'll find out a way to make it back someday"

Then it happened, the big one, the remake of Cloudy moon renamed Dark moon. 

I knew that this drama would really make you known as an actress. But I knew something else. You were working with _him, _Ren Tsuruga. It irked me to know end that he was around you, talking to you, SEXUALLY HARRASSING YOU! Fuck. Gets me pissed just thinking about it!

Wha? I know all right, Ren never sexually harassed you. I know you even dated him for a while. You had been dating him when you and he turned your best friend's plans to get you together on them so they got together. And you were dating him when I wrote you that song.

I was just kind of getting him mixed up with the other asshole, that lying, plagiarizing, sexually harassing, asshole Reino. What?! He _was_ an asshole! Just don't get mad at me ok?

It took us till we were 19 years old to patch things up and become a couple and we dated till we were 21 and got engaged. But you already knew that. We got married a year later and a year and a half after that. The most beautiful little boy was born.

Our little Kazuki. I can't believe you laughed at me when I wouldn't let the nurse take him away.

That was three yeas ago and life, work, parenthood and our marriage went on till nine months ago you found out you were pregnant. You had found something else out that day that the doctors had suggested you terminate the pregnancy. They said that there was a very slim chance of you coming out of it alive.

You didn't tell me that part till two months ago. And here we are in a hospital room 30 minutes after our daughter was born. Megumi.

"_**To watch you, to guide you Through the darkest of your days"**_

Sho Fuwa looked at his dying wife with anguish and frustration. The doctors had told him that there was nothing they could do. They had also told him that it was fairly common for women to die in childbirth. That the only thing he could do was be with her in her final moments. That was all he could do and it pissed him off.

Kyoko touched Sho's hand, she knew this was killing him but he would have to be brave for Kazuki and Megumi's sake. Kyoko tried to fall asleep but her body wouldn't let her. It was as if it wanted to take in as much of him as it could.

She didn't blame it. She wanted to take as much of him as she could too.

Sho had to say what he had wanted to say to her for so long.

"_**If I could, then I would I'll go wherever you will go. Way up high or down low I'll go wherever you will go.**_

_**Run away with my heart, Run away with my hope, Run away with my love".**_ 'But don't run away from me.'

Kyoko smiled weakly at Sho. She could feel it, her life was slowly leaving her sooner then it ever should have. She also had to tell him but she was afraid it might be longer then she had time for.

" Sho Chan…when I die I want you to promise me something. It is very important. I don't want you to spend the rest of your life crying and wasting away. I want you to make me proud. **I **want **you** to raise our children and love them like I know you only you can.

Don't pawn them off on nannies and things like that. Put them before your career. But most importantly don't blame Megumi; it's not her fault. See her as she is; a blessing.

And another thing I don't want this to be a sad day for you guys ok? I love them so much and I love you too."

_**I know now, just quite how my life and love might still go on in your heart, in your mind. I'll stay with you for all of time**_"

Kyoko's eyes fluttered for a brief second then she closed them one last time.

Sho stood up and looked at his wife and he started to cry. She couldn't be dead she just couldn't.

But she could and she was.

'No' he thought 'Kyoko please look at me! Wake up! Don't leave us! _Please!_ I love you. How often did I say that to her? Not enough not nearly enough. I promise Kyoko, our kids will be loved and I will make sure they never doubt it. I won't even visit your grave on Megumi's birthday I'll visit it three weeks and two days after her birthday. Just so it's still special.'

Sho looked at Kyoko one last time before he exited the room and told every one what happened. He leaned down and kissed her lips and touched her hair. He walked out the door he could see that they already knew that she was gone. They knew he knew what he had to He had responsibilities, children to raise, love and provide for and now he had to do it all himself.

All of them had something they would have liked to say but couldn't .So they stayed quiet for the good part of an hour until Maria said "What are you going to do about Megumi's birthdays they are the same day as her mother's death. What are you going to do about the fact that they both have the same anniversary? What if Megumi turns out like me, hating her birthday because it is the same date as her mother's death?"

Sho only looked at her emotionlessly and said that already been decided and walked away.

Four years later 

Kyoko looked at me sweetly and threw her arms around me and kissed my lips. She smiled and kissed me again and said 'Sho Chan I love you. I missed you so mu…..'

I vaguely wake up to the feeling of my guts about to exit my body via my mouth and, as I open my eyes, I see my children jumping on me and my bed having a pillow fight. I smile and think I need a better alarm clock. So I stealthy reached out my arms and grab them, pull and start tickling them.

Kazuki starts laughing saying its Okaa -San day!!

I guess he was right. Megumi had just turned four so I guess today is the day to visit Kyoko.

I got up, made the kids their breakfast and put them in the bath and got them dressed. I put Megumi in a nice frilly black dress but getting Kazuki into anything nice is a real bitch. The only thing black I can get him into were black little kid skater shorts with a black lady's dove shirt with black skater shoes. I guess I know how my parents felt raising me.

I need to get them something really expensive and awesome for Christmas. As a thank you for putting up with all my bullshit through the years?

I get them in the car. I don't even worry about the cleaning supplies and the incense Kana-san is bringing them today the only think I have to bring is Kyoko's Favorite food. As we drive in the car I hear the D.J. introduce my new single; the one inspired by the two in the backseat. On the radio I hear him say, "Ok everyone! Here is Sho Fuwa's new single '**Real To Me**' with Ren Tsuruga on piano."

"Bullshit dinners and the free champagne,  
Men in suits who think they know it all,  
No-one knows me but they know my name  
that's not real to me,

Hotel lobby to the aeroplane,  
Another country but they start to look the same  
Watch the world behind a window pane  
That's not real to me,

When I see my babies run,  
When all the madness has been and gone,  
I'll raise my family and live in peace  
Now that's what's real to me  
Real to me

Dying flowers in a dressing room  
A dangerous time to let your head make up it's own mind  
Got me thinking that the spirits flown  
That's not real to me,

When I see my babies run,  
When all the madness has been and gone,  
I'll raise my family and live in peace  
Now that's what's real to me

Picnics in the garden  
And the children they can play  
The first day of the summer  
And I laze here all the day  
Then we'll invite the family round  
And drink some English tea  
Then I raise up my finger  
And watch football on TV

Yeah..ohh..

Now that's what's real to me

When I see my babies run,  
When all the madness has been and gone,  
I'll raise my family and live in peace  
Now that's what's real to me  
That's what's real to me  
Real to me

Wake up you might be dreaming  
Wake up you might be dreaming, now"

We get to the shrine and I wonder about my kids and how growing up without a real mother will effect them. I had already buried the part of me that could love another woman when kyoko died. I look at the the grave and set down the food container that holds the hamburger steak.

And for the quickest second I think I might just cry the way I did when I looked at her lifeless body in the hospital. I look at my daughter and I hug her and start to hum a fimiliar song.

"_**If I could turn back time**__**  
**__**I'll go wherever you will go**__**  
**__**If I could make you mine **__**  
**__**I'll go wherever you will go**__**  
**__**I'll go wherever you will go"**_

Well I hope you liked my story! See that little button that says review? Push it and review! Ok that you but no flames ok!

Remember, if you have an idea for a plot P.M. Ok, thank you! Gomenasai if you don't like it -bows- and on another note I would like to thank demon sloth for her awesome stories that she post and the great writing advice she gave on my last story so thank you demon. Also thank you for beta-ing this story!

And on another note when Sho is talking about cleaning supplies and the incense and bringing Kyoko's favorite food, What he is talking about is in Japan every year when you visit the grave of a loved one on the anniversary of there death you are supposed to clean there graves you know make it all nice and clean again? You're also supposed to light incense and leave their favorite food for them so the dead loved one can eat it or something like that.

On another note Kazuki means Pleasant peace and Megumi means Blessing


End file.
